Organizations, such as for example companies, typically perform business processes related to people associated with them, such as for example employees. For example, an organization may wish to pay or terminate an employee. Generally speaking, the organization maintains data related to the person, and such business processes are performed with the aid of software within a computing environment. One way that organizations typically perform the business process comprises using the software to process the data related to the person. However, this typical way of performing the business process has disadvantages. For example, it may not be able to accommodate a complex relationship between the organization and the associated person, the complex relationship having aspects that the organization may not wish to involve in the business process.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers are used in the drawings and the description to refer to the same or like parts.